My colleagues in the National Human Genome Research Institute and I have continued to study a number of complex and Mendelian genetic traits in humans. In addition, we have spent a good deal of time forging collaborative ties to scientists in the US and abroad and anticipate having a number of new samples sets to study in the next year or two. On other fronts, we have continued working on the Mammalian Gene Collection, the goal of which is to clone and sequence full-length cDNAs corresponding to all human transcripts, and have begun work on the Brain Molecular Anatomy Project (BMAP). Renovation of space for BMAP studies is nearly complete, and staff members have been recruited. The first large expression arrays should be produced for the Project by the first quarter of 2001.Finally, plans for creation of a Transgenic/knockout Facility are in place, and a manager should be hired in the last quarter of 2000. Meanwhile, staff members have undergone technical training and equipment has been purchased.